Manicure implements such as fingernail clippers, toenail clippers, tweezers and emery boards are extremely popular and widely used to improve one's hygiene and visual appearance. However, many individuals who have been using such manicure implements for many years find it increasingly difficult to manipulate these small devices, particularly as these individuals age or lose manual dexterity.
In addition, many individuals suffer from arthritis or other forms of joint disease, which makes it extremely difficult to hold and use small implements. Although these individuals find it difficult to hold and employ these manicure devices, these individuals desire to use these devices and attempt to do so, with varying degrees of success.
In view of this problem, the manicure implements have been constructed in a variety of alternate configurations in an attempt to improve the handling characteristics of these implements. However, either due to manufacturing difficulties or construction expenses, these prior art systems have been incapable of satisfying consumers' desire to have manicure implements which are easily handled, regardless of impaired dexterity.
One of the principal drawbacks encountered with prior art constructions is the inability to develop a usable product which is not too costly to produce. Typically, the prior art configurations that have been developed suffer from the inability to be competitively manufactured. Consequently, these implements cannot be sold at a reasonable price. Furthermore, many of these prior art constructions fail to enhance the operability of the manicure implements and, instead, merely create a more cumbersome, difficult-to-use product.
Consequently, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide manicure implements which are easily employed by all individuals, regardless of the level of dexterity the individuals may have and, more particularly, easy to use by individuals with reduced manual dexterity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide manicure implements having the characteristic features described above which are comparatively simple in construction and manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide manicure implements having the characteristic features described above which can be sold at a competitive price with the enhanced handling characteristics included therewith.
Another object of the present invention is to provide manicure implements having the characteristic features described above which are comfortable to hold and use by all individuals, particularly individuals having very limited finger manipulation capabilities.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.